time betrays
by SheikahSlate
Summary: Edelgard, regret. Dimitri, delusion. Claude, guilt. Amidst the conflict, these are the things that plague each leader. They are tired of the war. In a hope to remember a happy fragment of their past, they all go back to Garreg Mach, and fate brings them together once more. One offhanded suggestion leads them to abandoning Fódlan and running away from the war they are so tired of.
1. tired

It had almost been five years since the war started. Edelgard had firmly believed in what she was doing when starting the war – how the Church of Seiros was corrupting and using the people for their own gain. To rid Fodlan of these sinners she had no choice but to capture the Kingdom and Alliance to gain absolute power over the country then lead her people to peace.

She had prepared for war. She had prepared for bloodshed. But what Edelgard didn't expect was it to be just so… tiring. Seeing death had been painful but she convinced she would get over it as the war continued for the sake of the Empire, however now, as she lay in her quarters, she realised that wasn't the case. It never _was_ going to be the case.

To see innocent people die, people who were merely fighting for what they believed in, just as she was doing – well, it hit her hard. She disguised this, of course, covering it up with spiteful words and an unflinching posture. But inside, every day, every battle, she became heavier, each death and each ounce of guilt weighing her down.

At this point, did… did her beliefs even matter? Was all of this fighting and bloodshed worth it to simply change how Fodlan was ran? Edelgard knew her view on the Church had always been firm – they were monsters only in for self-gain, and Rhea was one of them, suspiciously running things behind the scenes. She had done something to her Teacher too, she knew it.

But even though she had held these firm views, she simply didn't know if they were important enough to start all of this. The Alliance and Kingdom, they were only fighting to protect and conserve the world they knew and lived happily in. What happened to Dimitri… it was all her fault!

Edelgard was at a loss at what to do. She had led the Empire this far and they firmly believed all of her words and ideals she had told to them over the years. She could not just announce the end of the war – her people would not have it, and peace between the three territories would not be easily attained either. Every day, she commanded more battles and led more armies into attacks. Her conscience weighed heavy within her – and for the first time she realised she had not been cut out for this. She was not the fearless and merciless Empress she should have – no, needed to be, as much as she acted like it on the outside.

"Foolish…! I am so foolish!" Edelgard sobbed through gritted teeth. It was her fault and there was no way to undo all she had done.

_At the academy, I had always been so… so damn focused on my future! On my duty to the country! Why couldn't I realise that being there with everyone… it made me happy!_

If only there was some way to grasp onto that past that she had immediately left behind as soon as she had declared the war… If only she could just… feel that happiness once more. If only there was some way to dive back into those days…

That's why, on that day, Edelgard decided to go back to the Monastery.

….

The past years had not been kind to Dimitri. The endless war changed him in a way nothing else could have. As if some kind of curse, everyone he grew close to was taken from him. First, it was his parents… he didn't open up to anybody for a long time after that for the fear of them dying, too. But then he met everyone at the officer's academy, and, well… He found a home.

But now so many of them had been stolen from him in the past five years. _Ashe, Ingrid, Sylvain, Mercedes… _But the one who stung most of all was Dedue. Dedue, who, despite having every reason to hate him, served him loyally to the end, dying for his sake.

And Dimitri didn't know what to feel. He was, simply put, broken.

He wasn't sad, nor angry. He was just… tired. Weary of the war, weary of the countless deaths he witnessed every day.

He didn't know why the others sacrificed their lives for his sake. Why did they think he deserved it, when he most certainly didn't? They deserved to live their lives more than a monster like he ever did. And because of them and everyone who was slain protecting him, he was haunted every day. He was tired of the ghosts following him and blaming him inside his head.

All his followers knew he was delusional and saw things no one else did, yet they still served him.

"Why?! Why don't they just leave me alone! I deserve to die!" Dimitri yelled to nobody in particular.

_It's all my fault… All their deaths are. Everyday they risked their lives for me. For a losing war. And they paid the price in the end. Goddess, why couldn't you have taken me in exchange for all of them?!_

What was he kidding? He knew his life wasn't even worth a single one of theirs. He stilled and relaxed in defeat; eyes closed. He was a monster. He couldn't even bring himself to feel about their deaths anymore – he had just seen too much of it.

Once he held such hatred towards Edelgard. He knew deep down he still should, but he just couldn't bring himself to any longer. He had, in a sense given up. They had almost lost the war, then he would finally achieve peace with his death. In a way, that was the only thought that gave Dimitri any emotion anymore – a flash of contentment and excitement when thinking about how he'd be free in death.

But even though he didn't care about much any longer, one thing seemed to weigh on his mind, and that bugged Dimitri. A nagging thought, always making his way into his brain and not leaving when he tried to shove it out. It was thoughts of his time in the officer's academy – memories of his days of studying and socialising. At the time, he had tried to focus himself on training and becoming a perfect leader for the future, but thinking back on it, those days were really the best of his life. If only everything could become so simple like back then… If only he could just be happy.

When he thought about those days, the memories of his friends didn't weigh down on him and the ghosts didn't haunt him. Perhaps, if went back _there _he could lift a weight. Perhaps he could reminisce about those days, and chase off his delusion for a bit more, and attain one last bit of peace before his inevitable death came.

That's why, on that day, Dimitri decided to go back to the Monastery.

….

He had come from Almyra with a dream. Claude knew he had always been destined to rule, but the Almyran people were extremely unwelcome and discriminatory. It would be hard to make his long dream a reality there. So, when he found out about his mother's side of the family and that he possessed the Crest of Riegan, he ran away to Fodlan. There, he decided he would work on achieving his dream.

When he stepped up to the leader of the Alliance at the start of the war, he wasn't scared. He was fully prepared to take over and lead his people and the Lords through it all. He had always grown up knowing he was destined to lead, and he was ready for it.

Now, though… It just wasn't like that anymore. The leader he was destined to be, that he had always dreamed of being, well Claude wasn't it.

Sure, he lead his people well with his expert strategies and schemes, fighting as hard as they possibly could, but the Imperial Army was just too large, and it was inevitable they would fall. The problem with Claude's leadership is that he just couldn't handle it.

He had always put on an uncaring appearance, and though he really was a light-hearted person truly, he was also extremely caring. And that was the problem – every death caused him guilt.

It plagued Claude every day thinking about how he could have done things differently, how, perhaps there was a way to have won the war if he was only better. Growing to hate himself more every day, Claude wondered if everyone hated him now – it made sense. He wouldn't blame them, no, he _couldn't._ He blamed himself so there was no way they didn't think the same.

In the end, he couldn't bring himself to feel any hatred, or sorrow. He was just…

_Tired._ Tired of the guilt that surrounded him every day, tired of the dark feeling inside that swallowed him up, weighed him down and made him hate himself so deeply.

"I… I shouldn't have overestimated my abilities! I should've known me leading would only end up in failure!" Claude screamed at nobody except himself.

_Everyone fought their hardest and died in every battle I commanded… Why did they die for me? I… hate it! I hate it!_

Everyone… if there was one thing that could bring any hint of a faint smile to Claude's face, it was thinking back to _then._ The time when he was happier than he had ever been.

Going into the officer's academy, he knew he had to be nice. Get to know everyone to gain a good reputation, study hard, train hard. All of that would help him to become the perfect leader for the Alliance. He was only going there to set his plan in motion. What Claude hadn't expected, was to be so _welcome._ All his life, in Almyra, he had been an outsider – always treated differently. However, in the officer's academy he was accepted. Claude made so many genuine friends, and just that feeling that he belonged made him happier than he had ever been.

Maybe, if he went _there_, he could feel that happiness again. Maybe, if he could feel and remember that belonging once again, the guilt would ease and when Claude was eventually killed in the war he could die with nothing weighing him down.

That's why, on that day, Claude decided to go back to the Monastery.

….

That day, all three felt more at ease than they ever felt during the past years. Roaming the halls, they reminisced on the days they missed so dearly and felt oddly comforted by the familiar walls surrounding them. Peace resonated as memories floated in their heads as they walked through Garreg Mach.

The main hall was empty, however a creaking of a door from the north signalled someone entering – the Adrestian Empress, Edelgard. At the same time, two others opened, one from the dining hall to the west, Claude walking through, and one from the south which then Dimitri entered through.

Fate had finally brought the three together once again.


	2. fated reunion

At first, it was disbelief. There was no way Claude could be staring at the two other rulers, who had happened to walk in the room at the _exact _same time, in the abandoned Garreg Mach of all places. But the longer he thought about it, the more it made sense. Fate always had a funny way with him and perhaps them too, after all they had been fated to be rulers from birth just like he had.

And if it was his destiny to die in this place, he wouldn't mind, honestly. Once the thought of dying would have made Claude laugh – he'd always been slippery and never would've allowed it to happen. However, if he was to die anywhere, he would like it to be here. His home.

The shock evidently lasted a while, Claude could swear he and the other two had been staring for at least ten minutes at this point – all of them slowly turning their heads to look at each other in a never-ending cycle. Until Dimitri spoke, that was.

"Edelgard…" Claude thought Dimitri's voice held hostility… though it seemed, weary, kind of forced… maybe even just defensive.

"Dimitri. Claude, too. This is… a miraculous coincidence to meet you all again like this. But please… can we call a… truce, I suppose?" Edelgard asked, not in her usual confident voice, but a quieter and unsure one. She then looked down in… was that guilt? "I am aware I do not deserve it. I wish not to fight. I do not want… no, I would not be able to kill any of you. It is something I have realised recently." She looked up, a more determined look on her face. "I understand you wanting to kill me. I shall allow you to do so without hesitation, if that is what you wish, however…" She took in a shaky breath. "I would like to talk. With all of you. Please… I know you hate me Dimitri, and you likely do, too, Claude… But please, allow me this."

Claude, who had stayed silent during the entire of Edelgard's speech decided it was maybe time to speak.

"So, both of us have had a little bit of self-realisation, huh?" Claude glanced over to the armour-clad Blue Lion on the other side of the room. "Not sure about Dimitri, though." Looking back to Edelgard, he continued, "But in answer to your earlier suggestion, I'm not opposed to a truce. I… don't really know how to feel about any of this stuff anymore. I just want to talk, I guess."

A small flash of what seemed like hope appeared in Edelgard's eyes.

"You… I hate you." At Dimitri's sudden words, Edelgard quickly turned around to face him with slightly widened eyes, then they narrowed and looked down with a guilty acceptance. "At least, I did. Now… Not so much. I know I should hate you for everything, and you deserve it! But… I'm fed up. I'm fed up of everyone dying, I'm fed up of everyone's ghosts haunting me, and I'm fed up of being plagued by my hatred of you!" The man gritted his teeth and looked down. "I don't know what to feel or do anymore…" Dimitri's cold eyes looked up to both of them. "I somehow feel… as though we need to talk."

* * *

Though Edelgard and Claude seemed to have accepted each other's presence and his, too, Dimitri knew the three of them couldn't be fully relaxed around each other – they had been fighting opposing sides in a war for five years, after all. As the three laid near each other on a grassy bank in the courtyard at the officer's academy, Dimitri wondered why all of them had just… accepted it. Why they weren't all fighting or sending waves of hatred at one another? Perhaps, they… felt similar to how he did?

"So… I suppose the first thing that I should ask is why you have all come here?" Edelgard inquired to them. Dimitri thought about it carefully. How could he put it into words? Claude cut in before he could speak, however.

"Well, for me… I realised that I'm not cut out to being a leader like I always thought. Every death causes me to feel guiltier and to hate myself even more… Well, just thinking about the good days brought me here." This surprised Dimitri quite a bit. He had always admired Claude for being such a good leader, with his many strategies and schemes. Claude had always been able to lead the Golden Deer with such a carefree and non-stressed attitude – to think under this leadership, with every loss and failure, he concealed such feelings of self-hatred. Dimitri felt a twinge of something, an emotion, perhaps? He couldn't remember exactly what it was, though.

_The feeling of needing to comfort, perhaps? _He thought. Comforting was… never something Dimitri had been good at. And normally, he wouldn't care to help comfort anything, but just something about Claude's story made him _want to. _So, in an attempt to do something, anything he could to help, Dimitri stretched out his hand over the grassy bank, finding Claude's and entwining it with his own. A flinch was felt from the other, however he seemed to relax afterwards, surprisingly more than Dimitri had expected him to. A small smile was brought to the armour-clad man's face, something he hadn't done in a while. Claude had just always been someone easy to be around, and compared to Edelgard, he didn't feel much resentment towards him about the war, so it wasn't too difficult to be a bit close to him.

Close… With a start, Dimitri realised that he hadn't been close with any other person ever since the war. He probably hadn't made any contact at all other than fighting. Yet, this person who he hadn't seen in years was getting the closed-off man to, well, open-up and relax. Well, Claude had always been someone easy to be around, and he was always extremely comforting when in his presence.

_Or I just miss the academy days more than I realise._

"For me, it was the regret. I know I cannot ask for any of your forgiveness. But I realise the war was my fault. Seeing all the innocents being slain… It was too much. The war is needless, and a mistake! The times of peace were… something I cherished dearly. I did not realise that until now." Edelgard interrupted his thoughts by explaining her guilt. Although Dimitri had been strangely calm with Edelgard, he couldn't bring himself to sympathise with her after everything she'd done. He could, however, _understand._

Edelgard had always been a stubborn woman, and add the naiveté and straightforward thinking of someone young. So when she had been so dead set on her belief of the church, it was obvious she would do something such as declare war.

But now older, Edelgard just seemed so regretful. She understood the wrongness of her actions and all the mistakes she made. She now felt the guilt that all the people who were killed and who's lives were destroyed… was because of her actions.

And then it was Dimitri's turn to speak.

"They are always there, in my head, every day. They tell me I don't deserve to live my life in their place. But sometimes, when I think back to when we were all happy together, they go away. And that's why I came here."

Dimitri felt a comforting squeeze from the hand he forgot he was holding.

"Well this sucks, huh… To think. I never could've imagined we'd end up like this. All depressed and traumatised an' shit, huh?" Claude remarked.

"I agree. Though it has been… oddly comforting talking to you both, even though through the years we have had our differences. Yet now… I don't feel like that about any of you anymore." The Adrestian Empire said with a sigh of something akin to satisfaction. To think Edelgard of all people would feel comforted around him was just preposterous.

_I think I know the reason we are all so… okay with this._

"I think I know why. I think we… we all share the same feeling. We're all tired of the war, tired of feeling all these dark emotions every second. So tired we no longer care about what we think of each other. We just yearn for those happy days, once again." Dimitri let all of his thoughts out at once.

"So, that's it, huh? Makes sense 'cus I was starting to get creeped out at why we were all so chill." Claude replied, still trying to keep some sort of humour in his conversation - it must be a habit of his, Dimitri supposed. "But you're right. I am sick and tired of it." Dimitri felt the hand in his let go and tilted his head to the side, watching as Claude brought his hands behind his head with a sigh. "If only we could just run away and escape all of this…"

Dimitri sensed movement next to him, and looked to see Edelgard sitting up, a thoughtful expression upon her face.

"Then why don't we?" Dimitri looked over to the white-haired woman with shock. Claude then sat up, Dimitri following suit, not wanting to be the only one left lying down.

"Are- are you serious? You know I was kidding right?" Claude stuttered.

"I know you were. But why don't we?" Edelgard firmly suggested. She then looked away. "I am aware I do not deserve to do this… to run away and start a new life. But there is no way I can stay here any longer, in Fodlan. I have led my people astray and let them down – I do not deserve to lead them any longer. And perhaps, if I go elsewhere, I can dedicate the rest of my life to good work, and even if I can never repay my wrongdoings, it's the least I can do."

_Running away to start anew… _The idea was an appealing one. To escape the memories of the war would be so much better. But, there was no way he could do that. Before Dimitri could voice his own thoughts, Claude spoke first.

"The idea is a… crazy one to say the least. But I guess, in a way, I agree. I don't deserve to get away from all of this but I don't deserve to lead the Alliance anymore. I hate to be selfish, too, but perhaps, as a failure and an outsider, me leaving is what they want." Claude sounded so sincere and certain of the words he spoke. Almost seeming excited in his words, Dimitri supposed anyone would be when faced with the possibility of escaping this hellhole. But that brought him back to his own thoughts on the matter.

"There… there is nothing more in this world that I desire than to leave here! But… I cannot. I don't deserve it. I have taken many lives, and many have forfeited theirs for my own, blackened life… I have never deserved to live their lives for them! To leave behind everything they fought for and died for would just be… treacherous!"

And it was true. Everyone he loved and cherished were gone, all for his sake. Why did they care about him so much when he was just a crazy, delusional monster? All of their lives mattered so much more than him.

"Dimitri. I know it may not be my place to say it, considering the… circumstances of the past few years." Edelgard fixed her gaze to Dimitri – the look in her eyes were sincere and kind. Something he had forgotten resided within the woman and thought had died all those years ago. "However, I assure you none of their deaths were in vain." Then there was a short burst of anger, something he hadn't felt in a while.

"Why, you…! How can you say that, when it was your fault in the first place!" A hand on Dimitri's shoulder calmed him slightly and he sighed - he really didn't have it in him any more to feel much anger or resentment. That didn't mean he was comfortable with Edelgard suddenly; he still blamed her of course and hated the decisions she had made five years ago. But he didn't feel that burning desire for revenge, that killing intent that came with the mere thought of her – that had died away when he became tired of everything. Edelgard nodded slowly next to him – a silent agreement.

"I hate to say it, but she's right, you know. All of them, they gave their lives for you, because they thought you deserved it." Dimitri opened his mouth to retort – Claude was wrong, he had to be. But the other brought a finger to his mouth in a signal to silence him before he spoke. "It doesn't matter what you think of yourself, or if you have any right to live. None of them were fighting for the Kingdom – they were, and had always been, fighting for _you. _They gave their lives because that's what they wanted. They wanted you to live, and to be happy." Claude gave Dimitri a small smile. "So go do just that."

_It's what they wanted… I had never thought about it like that before._

Dimitri looked up to the sky, too bright for the darkness he felt, clouds too fluffy and white for the rain they should be pouring on him.

_ Ingrid, Ashe, Dedue, and everyone else who gave their lives… Is that what you wished? Did you desire for me to live and be happy above all else? I cannot understand why any of you would have wished for that, but I suppose you all were too kind for your own good, willing to admit it or not._

_Thank you all. For brightening my life all those years ago. So, then, I shall uphold all of your wishes and go._

"I have taken your words into consideration. Let us get out of here."


	3. a scheme

"I mean, it's great and all we've decided to go, but how're we gonna do this? Like, where are we gonna go? And, we've gotta make sure we leave Fódlan without being detected, otherwise we could be found." Claude inquired thoughtfully. They were all valid questions, Edelgard supposed – she didn't know the answer to any of them.

"You make some great points Claude. If we are to go through with our plan, then we must remain undetected as you say. Any new life we create for ourselves could be disturbed if our whereabouts are located." The Empress tugged on a lock of hair and then sighed. "I am extremely sorry to admit this, but I am unsure of where we should be headed. I have rarely been outside of Fódlan, and that was only for business that my father brought me along for."

"I am in the same boat. I haven't gotten to know very much about any other countries at all, sadly. But I do know that wherever we go, it will be hard. The people of the other countries tend to be… very discriminatory of outsiders, meaning finding work immediately in order to sustain ourselves would be perhaps impossible. None of us will likely have much money with us at the current moment, meaning we can't find somewhere to stay for a short while as we try to find work. I just don't understand how we could pull this off." Edelgard watched as Dimitri finished his list of concerns with a sigh. "This is… more complicated than I thought it'd be."

"You're right. Without money, we don't stand a chance. And me going back to the castle, taking a large sum of money and then leaving again would seem very suspicious. We may be followed or tracked." Edelgard glanced between the two others. "Not to mention, how would we escape the country? You have to have identification to get on boats and sneaking on would be a high risk we may not be able to take. Being caught would be the end of our plan." The white-haired woman then looked over to Claude. "You don't happen to have a scheme do you?"

"How did you guess?!" Claude replied with an overexaggerated look of pretend shock, which caused him to break into laughter. At the sight, Edelgard felt herself begin to laugh too, and heard a small chuckle from her left as well, surprising her. Dimitri had laughed?

And then that made Edelgard realise.

_She had laughed, too._

It wasn't fake. The laugh was real and genuine, and that's the thing that surprised her the most. She hadn't been anything close to genuinely happy in years, and she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed sincerely. But now, in the company of these two people, who she had been enemies with for the past years, she was having _fun._ These were her friends who she had decided were necessary to cast away only for the sake of her people – they had been on different sides of the war. Yet somehow it seemed they still held a bond, as though they were still connected through the academy days. It was as though her feelings of wanting to go back has once again made her feel attached to them, Edelgard thought. If not that, perhaps it was a habit from remembering her happy days at Garreg Mach? Whatever the reason, Edelgard was unsure about it all.

She still didn't feel completely comfortable around them, and she was sure the same applied to them with her. Edelgard knew she had wronged and betrayed them both, causing the war that divided the three houses and Fódlan as a whole. Surely, they still held some hatred towards her, despite all their recent feelings? She wasn't sure about Claude, to be honest – the Empress felt somewhat alright with being around him, but she was concerned about Dimitri most of all. What she had done to him was unforgivable, which was why she was, for the most, on guard around him. The armour-clad man could decide to attack her at any moment, as he was extremely unpredictable.

Yet, with all their history over the past five years, they were laughing together, and Edelgard was happy about that fact. This is what she had been yearning for recently, she realised. Despite that, she felt undeserving to be having fun with these amazing people once again after everything she had done to them.

The laughter began to die down, and Edelgard didn't want to be thinking about these things any longer, so she spoke up.

"Oh? Please do enlighten us, then, Schemer." Edelgard said somewhat jokingly, now in a seemingly good, albeit confused, mood. Dimitri silently nodded next to her.

"Ah, well… You may have guessed, but I'm not from Fódlan. Almyra was where I was born and raised." Edelgard raised an eyebrow at this. Definitely, Claude had not been from Fódlan – she had known that when first meeting him. Almyra was not where she had suspected he was born however.

"It should have been obvious… Now I'm comparing you to how you and Cyril looked. Many of your features are similar." Dimitri murmured, a hand on his chin in thought. Thinking back to it, the two did share many features, ones she had seen on the small number of Almyrans she had encountered. Feeling slightly foolish, for not figuring it out previously, Edelgard disguised her embarrassment by raising her voice once again.

"That comes as a shock, however I will not judge you on your place of origin. Though, the Almyran people are… quite discriminatory. If we plan on moving there, we may never be welcomed, and we may not be able to earn any money due to the lack of people wanting to hire us." Claude laughed.

"Believe me, I know. I may have been born there, but I'm obviously only half-Almyran. I grew up an outsider in the eyes of the people. What I'm suggesting is not that we live there. You see, my Dad isn't any ordinary Almyran – he's the King." There was a pause of information sinking in before Claude cut back in dramatically, "_Spare_ me your shock, _spare me_."

"Stop being all dramatic, Claude. I couldn't care less whether you're royalty or not." Dimitri growled in annoyance. Edelgard somehow got the feeling he wasn't one-hundred percent serious, though she couldn't completely tell.

"Aww, Dimi! You wound me!" The schemer whined, bringing out his fake puppy eyes.

"Do _not _call me that. Ever again." Dimitri glared at Claude as he laughed at the other falling into his traps. Edelgard internally facepalmed – the two hadn't changed as much as she'd thought – Claude still constantly joking around and Dimitri having no idea how to process humour, taking everything seriously. Also, hadn't the two technically been enemies for the past five years? They seemed to be getting on… extremely well already.

_Don't get me wrong. I love seeing them get along like this, it really brings back happy memories. I had forgotten Claude was just so good at talking to people and getting them to open up. This isn't the time for this, however._

"I'm sorry to spoil the fun as always, but I'm going to have to ask Claude to continue with what he was suggesting before you started… 'arguing'." Edelgard commented with a stern look as always.

"Oh, Edie, can't stomach the thought of a little fun?" Claude smirked but, at the glare of the Empress, clearly just as unimpressed by the nickname as Dimitri was with his, the archer quickly added, "Just kidding, right, let's, uh, continue…" Claude took a dep breath, then began to recount his plan. "So, I kinda had this dream of uniting the people of different countries, after growing up as an outsider. I wanted to get rid of all the discrimination. With my Dad on the throne, I knew that wasn't possible. So, when I found out my heritage in Fódlan I ran away there, knowing I could make a difference." Claude looked down sadly. "I should've known that wouldn't happen. But anyway, I know a guy called Nader – he's the only one who knows my whereabouts, but I swore him to secrecy, but he's a good man so he upholds that. Anyway, I can ask him to lend us some money when we get to Almyra. Nobody except him will recognise me, I don't think." The schemer finished explaining his plan.

"Then, after that, we go to wherever we want to settle down and start earning money…" Edelgard mused. The plan, the Empress would admit was in no way a bad one – in fact it was likely their best bet, if not their only. But Almyra was connected to Fódlan, the only entrance between the two being through Fódlan's throat, and due to the mistrust between the people of both countries, it was heavily guarded and impossible to be passed without identification.

"Claude, how would we even get through Fódlan's throat?" The white-haired woman asked.

"Simple! Wyvern!" Claude stated with simplicity.

_Well, it would avoid identification, but…_

"Umm… Claude, I don't think that would work. We don't have money to buy wyverns. Besides, even if we tried to go around Fódlan's Throat that way, we'd probably be shot by guards trying to prevent people from doing that. And even if we _did _manage to get there, surely going there not through Fodlan's Throat is _illegal."_

"Ah, sceptical as always, my friend." Claude said, sighing and shaking his head (over)dramatically.

_Well, you're right, but doesn't mean he's in the wrong there, either. _Edelgard knew Dimitri's concerns were good ones, and concerns that (reluctant for her to admit), she had overlooked originally. But of course, there were many problems – running away like this wasn't going to be as easy as the three had originally thought.

Another thing that surprised the Empress about Dimitri's words was the fact that… well, they came from him. His concerns were rational and well-thought out, which was a drastic change from the deluded, crazed man from talk, rumours and the last time she had seen him. It was strange to see him so calm.

_Calm… really isn't the way to put it. He's still struggling internally, that much is obvious. So how should I put it, then? Docile, maybe?_

Docile was probably the way to describe it. He wasn't screaming profanities at Edelgard anymore like he would on the battlefield, nor harbouring that bloodthirsty glare he once would have sent her way, sending a cold and numbing shiver up her spine every time she witnessed it. It was just so… _strange _to see the drastic change. Perhaps, he really had reached the breaking point.

Enough thoughts, Edelgard decided. She tuned back into reality just as Claude began to continue with his speech. "I understand your concerns, I do. But it's fine – honestly! We'll just fly so far around we can't be seen. So set off from the North shore or something like that. As for the whole 'illegal problem'… We'll just be criminals and hope we get away with it!" At the glare that Dimitri sent Claude's way after not understanding the humour, Claude quickly continued, "Haha, just kidding, Dimi!"  
"Told you – don't call me that." The other grunted angrily.

"Ooo-kay. Dimitri. Anyway, back on topic, loads of people do this kind of thing all the time. Technically it's 'illegal', I guess, but we most likely wouldn't be caught, and even if we were, nothing would happen. Probably." Edelgard raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so if something _were _to happen, it'd be fine. I mean, I'm technically still an Almyran citizen! If that isn't enough to cover you too, I can just ask Nader for help, or pull the '_I'm actually the missing prince_!' card. Trust me, we'll be absolutely fine there." A sigh escaped from Dimitri. It surprised Edelgard just how _defeated _that sigh sounded – he really must have hit the tipping point. She just wondered how bad and painful everything had been to get the Blue Lion there. A familiar pang of guilt surfaced but the woman pushed it down as her thoughts were not the most important thing at this moment in time.

"That plan does make sense. However, I seem to recall Dimitri voicing another concern earlier that you have not answered, Claude. Tell me, how will we gain possession of Wyverns without gold?" Edelgard pointed out blankly.

"Ah well… I know a way." Claude winked, which received an eye roll from Dimitri. Edelgard had the sneaking suspicion the eyeroll was fake. "A scheme, as you two would like to call it."

"And, mind telling us this… 'scheme'?" Dimitri asked, his voice dripping with poison and not much faith his question would be answered, which made Edelgard want to snort, but she wouldn't be so uncivilized.

"Nope! That's the mystery! C'mon, follow me."

Dimitri shook his head before following Claude, Edelgard looking at them with a smile. It really reminded her of the days she missed so dearly, which brought her heart a moment of peace, before it started beating faster in nervous excitement. As soon as they left the monastery, their journey to leave Fódlan would begin.

_The dawn of our new lives… Be at peace, Fódlan. _


	4. to almyra

**_Quick A/N:_**_ Added in stating who's POV it is as it was sometimes confusing. If there's a line break, and it's not stated who's POV it is, it'll be the same as what it just was. Also, not proof-read or beta'd as I wanted to get it out._

* * *

_Dimitri's POV_

"When you said you had a scheme, I did not expect _this_." Hearing Edelgard's voice still surprised Dimitri as it was still new and something he was getting used to – a small flinch was the only thing that showed his shock. Taking in the Empress' words, Dimitri remembered what he had just witnessed about one minute prior, said one minute being spent in straight up disbelief.

"I have to agree. That is… probably the most foolish deal I have ever seen. Three Wyverns do not equate to the value of the Heroes' Relic Thyrsus. It's a _Heroes' Relic_, Claude!" Dimitri scolded, debating whether Claude was actually just stupid.

"Come on… we had nothing else of value that we could exchange! Our personal Relics would've been _way_ too obvious." Claude protested.

"It does make sense, in a way… and I'm too at a loss of words to make an argument, if I'm being honest." Edelgard sighed in confusion, "Though I have to ask… why were you in possession of Thyrsus, anyway? You are no magic user, and don't even try to fight back on this one." Claude quickly replied,

"Well, you never know when armoured enemies are going to show up!" Dimitri sent an unconvinced his way. "Ok, I 'borrowed' it from Lorenz before I went to the Monastery, I knew it'd make him mad! Happy now?" Claude finished his sentence while crossing his arms. "Yeah, it may be a family heirloom of the Gloucester line and all, but I'm sure he won't miss it at all!"

"Claude, you are despicable…!" Dimitri growled through clenched teeth. He knew that there was likely no other way they could've gotten the Wyverns, but the fact Claude had just gone and sold a rare family heirloom that wasn't his made Dimitri shake his head in something akin to disappointment.

"Well, no point dwelling over the past-"

"It was literally five minutes ago. It's relevant still."

"-we should really get going!" Claude ended nervously, brushing aside Edelgard's comment. Dimitri wondered why the other's voice seemed to be nervous? It was probably just an act like always, however he wondered if perhaps he was just scared of Dimitri like everyone else… scared he would kill him…

_Well, those fears aren't baseless. I am a monster, afterall. _A bitter voice echoed in Dimitri's head, souring his earlier bright(?) mood. Before he had any time to sink into his thoughts, Claude brushed past him, heading towards one of the Wyverns. The Almyran climbed on with relative ease while Edelgard also headed towards her own Wyvern. Realising he also needed to move, Dimitri cautiously approached the remaining draconic creature. Had he ridden a Wyvern before? A distant recollection seemed to linger in his mind however he couldn't place from when or where – Dimitri had always been trained in the ways of lance and riding since he picked up a weapon, and didn't remember ever being trained with a Wyvern nor having to make use of one before. So why did _something _feel familiar?

"You seem to be having trouble with that Wyvern. Though I don't suppose you will have been taught how to approach and ride one, have you?" Edelgard said after watching Dimitri stare at the creature awkwardly from a few metres away.

"You don't? Well, it won't hurt you. Try not to seem too threatening when approaching, though. It should let you climb on. As for flying it, well. Try to think of it as a horse. But airborne!" Claude reassured.

"I am not sure they are that much alike, Claude." Dimitri huffed. He knew he wasn't going to be getting any advanced lessons at the moment however so didn't ask any more questions. If he did, maybe they would think he was weak and that was the last thing he wanted the others to believe.

Approaching the Wyvern, Dimitri tried to seem relaxed and non-imposing. The Wyvern let him circle around to its side where he experimentally grabbed at the riding gear. He tightened his grip, and pushing from one leg, hoisted himself onto the creature. The Wyvern moved slightly upright in a start when the extra weight had been added upon it's back, but Dimitri had already grabbed the reigns and placed his feet in the right footholds so he was able to stay secure and balanced.

"Well, shall we?" After speaking the words, Claude leaned back, pulling on the reigns. His Wyvern immediately spread it's wings and pushed off the ground gaining height. As Edelgard followed suit, Dimitri watched in awe at Claude now circling around and showing off loops and other impressive stunts. Focusing back on his own Wyvern, Dimitri tried to mimic what the other two had done to lift off.

_Lean back and pull._

Dimitri knew it was coming, but his heart still leapt slightly when he felt the Wyvern moving beneath him, wings extending and strong legs preparing to jump. The creature took off gaining height and Dimitri holding on for life, jumping at every sudden movement from the beating of wings which propelled them upwards. Slowly he got used to the repeating motions, now blending into a soothing rhythm. Yes… the winds, whistling past his face, blowing his hair back, and the crisp air brought back a memory he scolded himself for forgetting.

* * *

_Roughly five years ago_

Training had been harsh today, but Dimitri knew he had to push himself. The events of Remire Village yesterday had left him in a haze of self-doubt and loathing – if only he were stronger, so many lives could have been saved that day. So many more of the wrongdoers would have been brought to justice, killed and crushed by his bloodied hands. _Monster, _some would think. Maybe, but it was duty to deal punishment to those who deserved it, even if it did spark a small glee within.

Dimitri was now alone, slashing and stabbing with his lance, practicing manovers. Felix also been at the training grounds for the most part of the day, as had Dedue, but they had grown tired. Dimitri had told them to go and eat, Felix walking off in a huff (something about not being told what to do), and Dedue refusing and insisting on staying with 'his highness'. After a lot of convincing from Dimitri, Dedue left with the reassurance that he would be fine and his crest prevented him from too much fatigue and hunger. He had not been expecting the training ground to have any other occupants for at least another hour, if at all today, as the sun had already begun to set, so it was a surprise when he heard the approach of another person.

"Still training? You never quit, do you?"

_Claude, _Dimitri groaned internally. He pointedly ignored the other's comment and continued jabbing his lance, though a little stronger and with more agitation this time. If conversation was engaged, Dimitri knew he'd be spilling all his troubles and secrets to this man in no time – the Schemer had a knack for it. Perhaps if he just kept training and looked as though he was too absorbed in it Claude would just – Why was he coming closer?! "I'm worried, you know. I heard what happened in Remire Village and you've been here training ever since. It isn't healthy. What's wrong?" Claude demanded, unusually serious, still walking closer. Dimitri felt hand rest on his shoulder and a voice quietly breathe out, "Please. All the Blue Lions have been unusually quiet about you, too. What happened?"

So Claude came to comfort him. Strange, though Dimitri supposed the other did get along well with people and so comforting may be a natural thing for him. It made him want to confide.

"I'm a monster, Claude. I've been telling myself I don't care, but I do, really. I saw the innocent villagers being killed and possessed and… I lost it. My mind went hazy and all I could think of was how the people who did the vile thing deserved to die. And that's what I did. I killed them without hesitation." Dimitri sunk to the floor, holding his face in his hands. He felt the presence of Claude crouching down in front of him, and his hand now running through his hair.

"Dimitri, it's okay. You're not a monster, those people deserved it. They're more of a monster than you'd ever be – you just got blinded by rage in that moment at the awful things they'd done to the innocent." Claude paused for a moment, Dimitri slowly bringing his face out of his hands to look up at him. "I… can't say I'd have done the same or exactly felt like you did. But your actions were justified, so don't beat yourself up about it." Dimitri looked at Claude in disbelief.

"But…"

"No 'but's'! Anyway, training isn't going to help distract you at all. Come on, I'll show you the perfect thing to do when you need to clear your head." Claude grabbed Dimitri's arm, hauling him up with a grunt, then proceeded to drag him out of the training grounds and towards the stables.

"Riding?" Dimitri questioned. In truth, riding had not been something Dimitri had thought about doing to soothe himself, but he supposed horses always were quite relaxing to ride.

"Well, yeah. Kind of. Not the kind of riding you've ever tried, probably." Dimitri was being led deeper through the stables, to a part he had never visited before – he wondered what creatures were kept here. The stalls were not wooden gates at this part but metal doors, one of which Claude went over to and unlocked with a key, and then went inside. Dimitri couldn't see inside due to the open door blocking his view however opted to just patiently wait until Claude brought out whatever he was looking for. Soon, he then emerged with a rope in his hand, something in tow.

"A Wyvern?" Dimitri asked skeptically. "Aren't they dangerous to ride without proper training?"

"Well, yeah." Claude said, "But I'll be with you, so don't worry about it. I'll even securely attach you since it's you're first time riding. You know, so you don't fall off."

"Ok…" Dimitri replied hesitantly, eyeing the large creature.

"Scared are you?" Claude laughed. "Don't be. Once you're up in the sky, it'll be the best thing you've ever felt. Your head will be cleared in no time." Feebly protesting, Dimitri was hoisted onto the back of the Wyvern and firmly strapped in with lot's of leather harnesses which were also attached to the creature. He then watched as Claude got on in front of him, opting to to only use footrests and hold onto the reigns instead of strapping himself on.

"Hold on to me, and stay close. Don't want you breaking your neck during takeoff, now, do we?" Claude smirked, turning his head slightly. Then, when Dimitri had wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his head turned back and the reigns were sharply pulled.

Nothing could have prepared Dimitri for the sudden take off and the nervous but exhilarating feeling that settled within his stomach. He attempted to take deep breaths as he panicked slightly, but then he looked down and all breathing was forgotten.

Below was the beautiful view of Garreg Mach Monsatery, windows illuminated and sparkling in the darkness, and made truly breath-taking by towering, intricately-carved towers. The town around it was also beautiful in the night, stalls in the marketplace glimmering with lanterns, and the calming hum of the few people still up and about at this time resonating like a melody.

Turning back to Claude, Dimitri saw he was also looking down, fondness clear on his face.

"Thank you." Dimitri murmured, not sure the other heard over the flapping of wings.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Told you your head would be cleared." Claude said, attention now focused on Dimitri. "Anytime you're worried, stressed or feeling down… Just come to me, and we can ride like this."

"I will." Dimitri replied with a smile. As Claude finally took them back to the ground, he knew he wanted to do this again.

It was the first and last time Dimitri rode a Wyvern. Everything went downhill soon after that day.

* * *

_Present time_

_Claude's POV_

"You really seem to be a natural at this, Dimi." Claude commented at the King, riding his Wyvern with ease.

"Don't call me – ugh. You won't stop it even if I ask." Dimitri turned to Claude with a glare. "And you were the one who taught me. Don't tell me your single brain cell has forgotten that?" Claude looked at Dimitri with surprise before his mouth quirked up in a smile.

"No I… Just didn't think you would've remembered it." He had thought that Dimitri didn't remember lots of details of the past, he had always seemed so fixated on his current state of being and the war.

But it made him feel honoured that he had made some sort of imprint on the other. Looking forward, he spotted land, and announced with glee, "Well, looks like we made it! Welcome to Almyra."


End file.
